Homeward bound: Chance and sassy diffrent things
by Aidenboiihomeboundfan23
Summary: Please leave a review!. This is basically a story about Sassys small crush she had on chance through movies 1-2. Not much will be changed in the 1st but a lot will change in the second. A lot of the parts in 1st movie happened I just altered to make it more obvious of Sassys crush
1. Movie 1

document/d/1-E0wfO-IORVaeZoSXEakNBspERsjPfixVw2D-H_LDJE

This is basically a story about Sassys small crush she had on chance through movies 1-2. Not much will be changed in the 1st but a lot will change in the second. A lot of the parts in 1st movie happened I just altered to make it more obvious of Sassys crush

Scene 1. Sleeping in the forest at night( that one scene, this is an actual scene from movie expect the last sentence or two sentences of first paragraph)

Chance woke up to see Sassy on the ground with him, he smirked and got up closer to her " Well look who's down in the dirt with the dogs" sassy woke up seeing chance, she felt a bit weird. " Mornin honey" Chance teased as he licked her on the face. " Yuck, dog breath" whined sassy as she went up to him quickly and gave him a couple licks on the nose " Have fun smelling tuna" she giggled

suddenly Shadow appeared. " Up and at it you two I've found breakfast!" He said softly. Chance and sassy got up and followed him to the river. Shadow was eating a fish. " How'd you get that!" He groaned. " Sassy" he said calmly.

" Sassy can you please get me a fish!" He groaned agian. " oh sure, but you have to say it" she laughed. " Really-... fine, Cats rule and dogs drool are ya happy?" He said softly.

" I can't hear you!" She smirked. " CATS RULE AND DOGS DROOL" he yelled. " Thank you precious" she lightly flirted. "Your welcome Cupcake" he flirted back but sarcastically. Sassy then got chance a fish.

Scene 2: 1st paragraph. Sassy reunites with them after she falls off waterfall. 2nd paragraph. Sassy saves shadow and chance from the pound.

Sassy knew those barks, she stood on the ledge, and let out a big meow, she saw chance and shadow turn. " Sassy!?" They both exclaimed, they ran to her quickly, sassy did the same " my boys!, my boys!" She called out while running, she got to shadow and jumped up resting her paws on his chest then did the same too chance. " I missed you so much" shadow said happily. " me too" said chance. " Really?" She meowed to chance suprsied. " Well yeah we missed having you around" he murmured embrassed. " I missed you too chance" she meowed happily as they started heading back on the trail

Sassy had escaped, shadow had told her to run, and she did, know it was her turn to save her boys. She ran into the pound, she noticed the security guard. " Chow down chubby" she meowed maliciously. As she headed to the dog area. " Hey kitty, kitty" one dog called, " Shake that tail baby!" Another dog called. " Ugh I cant belive it, cat calling" she meowed disgusted. " Nice whiskers baby!" Another dog said " Chance is no where near this bad, I'm grateful he's not like this" she meowed to herself. " Is he your boyfriend or something!" Another dog yelled. " Get lost" she hissed as she found Shadow. " So big fella, what ya in here for?" She meowed joking. " Sassy!" Shadow said in relief. ( after that basically just imagine the movie play out up until they get out the pound) they ran out the pound, after running for a while they stopped to catch there breath. " I'm so glad you too are alright" she meowed as he rubbed against chance for like 2 seconds. Shadow noticed that sassy had rubbed up agianst chance affectionately. " I have this weird feeling… huh that's weird, anyways let's get a move on!" He said as they continued to walk

Scene 3: End/getting home

Chance,sassy and shadow all walked inside the house, they were reunited with there family. Chance smelled something when he came inside. " TURKEY!" He yelled. " Good luck getting some" Sassy smirked, Sassy then got offered some turkey by hope and she gave chance a 'I know you want it look'."this is why cats rule and dogs drool" she laughed as Sassy was about to eat it then chance jumped up and stole it right out sassy's mouth. " You mutt!" She teased as she jumped on chances head sitting there " hey your lucky I can't reach up there!" He said " it's actually quite comfortable I think I'll stay here for awhile" she yawned/teased. Shadow was laughing happily, " You two are funny to watch" he said. The Seaver's put out food for the pets. " Come on guys lets go eat" shadow meowed calmly as he went to his bowl right next to sassys bowl, sassy hopped off chance and sat eating the food in her bowl, her bowl was next to chances. Chance came and ate his food too. They were all finally at peace.


	2. Movie 2

**The alternations, Movie 1 of Chance and Sassys small crush on him is complete. Time for movie 2, this one is going to be altered a lot!. **

**Scene 1: Chance, and Delilah get found after the fire, but not in the house, Riley and his gang, sassy and shadow catch them on the way to the house. And dog truck **

**( most of the scene is the same it is from the movie just in a different location)**

Chance was padding back to a place with Delilah, he had a small crush on her and he thinks she felt the same way, until chance saw sassy, shadow and Riley and his gang. "Chance!, we've been looking all over for you!" Shadow said worriedly. " yeah well here I am" chance responded lazily. "

Let me use his face as a scratching post!" Sassy hissed, to an extent sassy was jealous he was with this other dog. But she hid it well. " Delilah I'll talk to ya later about this, for now let's try not to start any arguments and let's get some sleep" Riley meowed. The animals all went inside. Delilah sat on the other side Because of Riley telling her too. Chance slept on the other side, sassy slept closely right next to him. Shadow slept near the window.

Sassy woke up. " C-Chance get off me" she meowed not opening her eyes yet. She then turned around to see it wasent chance but a random member of Riley's gang. She hoped off in disgust. " your the most ugliest thing I've seen in my life" she hissed. " you didn't say that last night touts" he replied back, even though that wasent true. All that happened was chance left early with most of the dogs to go outside and that dog waited till chance left from Sassys side. Meanwhile outside chance and the gang were outside and chance and Delilah were talking, they then started playing with a tire. Sassy looked out the window with shadow, sassy felt a tinge of envy. Suddenly a blood red van came. Chance was too busy digging through the trash. Delilah then said " Come on chance!" But he didn't hear " CHANCE GET OUT OF THERE" Sassy cried. ( basscially after that pretend the movie just plays out up until this point). Sassy climbed on the blood red dog catching van. " SASSY!, I've never been happier to see you!" He meowed in excitement. "Yeah, yeah… but before I set you free…. say it" she meowed smirking. " Oh really sassy, not infront of the other dogs. " Say it" she meowed back smirking agian. " cats rule" he mumbled. " I can't hear you!" She teased. " Cats rule!"'he yelled. " Thank you mutt, thank you for choosing Blood red van" she flirted to him. " Your welcome kitty" he teased as sassy let him out ( Imagine movie plays out until this scene). They had gotten rid of the red van. Chance looked at Delilah. " So wanna go take a walk?" He said calmly to her. " Chance, I'm sorry I can't be with you, your a pet, I'm a stray" she said sadly. the dog that had a crush on her started licking her and she licked him back. " Delilah…. but-" Chance said as he turned around and started walking away. " you did what was right Delilah" Riley meowed. " Then why do I feel kinda bad" she said neturaly. "Chance wait!" Shadow and sassy called. " stop it old timer, I don't need you, I don't need sassy and I don't need her" he said a angrily. Sassy felt bad for Chance and angry towards Delilah. " Do you know that someone could have loved him better then you ever could!" She hissed at Delilah,

Sassy was angry how Delilah could just throw away chance that easily, Sassy would have never taken that for granted she would stay with chance. . " Sassy… are you implying that you-" he was cut off by sassy asking Riley to take them to the bridge and that they will find chance on the way.

**Scene 2: Chance comes back **

Sassy kept walking with shadow singing happy to go home, she hadent really thought about Chance. " This isint right we cant leave Chance" Shadow said. " Ah, your right, what wasI thinking" , sassy said angry at herself. ( basically let the movie play out until this part). " Hey guys you miss me?" Chance padded up to them. " Well I cant speak for sassy" shadow said happy to see Chance. " Chance of course I missed you, you saved our lives!, thank you Chance. Also WHAT TOOK YA SO LONG" she yelled at the end. " Well I talked to Delilah, and well… we realized we can still be friends. I realized that I don't need her I just need you, shadow and the family" he meowed wisely. " Wow I'm impressed" Shadow meowed hearing chances words. " You said it, well come on my dynamic dog duo, let's go home" sassy meowed as she started padding to the Bridge Chance and shadow right behind her

**Scene 3: The ending **

(Movie plays up until this point). Chance was alive he hid under the truck so it didn't hit him. The all family was reliefed he saw Jamie and bounded towards him. He started licking Jamie. ( movie plays up until this point) chance was in the backyard of the Seaver's house. He had sassy pinned down and shadow looked suspiciously at him. " chance what are you doing?" Shadow said. " I'm gonna make her say it" Chance meowed evilily. " I'll never say it!" She said. He got up close to her face " Welp looks like I'll have to sit on you" Chance said. Sassy then reacted quick and licked him on the nose flirtingly , chance backed up and she hoped into hopes arms. " I told you chance, cats rule and dogs drool" she said proudly. " Yeah yeah kitty" Chance meowed as Jamie called him to go play baseball, Chance followed, shadow was called to play some b ball with peter and sassy slept in hopes arms.


End file.
